


[Podfic] Memory

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, don't mess around with infinity gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered nothing. After the first few weeks, he asked to be called James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> So I finally girded my loins and gathered my courage and recorded what I have long referred to in my head as Emily's Brilliant Fic of Sadness and Regret, the devilish offspring of my two greatest weaknesses: amnesia and time travel. Unfortunately my attempt at audio catharsis has failed. I still get choked up over the first three sentences; one of the most understated yet wrenching little paragraphs I've ever encountered in fandom. (My bff, upon reading it, simply got up from the computer and walked away muttering "nope, nope, nope....")
> 
> So, you know, thanks for that Em. 
> 
> To the rest: you have been warned.

(Updated sound files as of August 2017)

 **Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUnBhYmJXZ3gwWFE/view?usp=sharing) (155.3 MB)

 **Download:** [M4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaDB2Q0JqWV9OcGM/view?usp=sharing) (40 MB)

Length:2:39:41


End file.
